1. Technical Field
This invention relates to modular seating assemblies, and more particularly to an apparatus for enabling a seatback member and a seating member of a fixed seating section to each be upholstered prior to assembly of the fixed seating section and subsequently secured to a pair of side walls of the fixed seating section.
2. Discussion
Modular seating assemblies are used in a wide variety of home and office environments to provide comfortable and convenient seating for a plurality of individuals. Such seating assemblies typically include a plurality of independent seating sections which comprise one or more recliner seating sections and one or more fixed (i.e., non-reclining) seating sections. Frequently, such modular seating assemblies are comprised of three independent seating sections which are secured in a side-by-side arrangement along a pair of frame rails. With regard to the fixed seating sections, these seating sections include a seatback member and a seat member which have typically heretofore been upholstered after the sidewalls of the chair frame have been secured to the frame rails of the modular seating assembly.
While the above described assembly arrangement has proven to be satisfactory in most instances, it would be even further desirable to provide some form of mounting apparatus which enables the seat member and seatback member of a fixed seating section to be completely upholstered and then secured to the side walls of a fixed seating section after the side walls have been secured to the frame rails. Thus, the side walls of the fixed seating section could be secured to the frame rails at a first location while the seatback member and seat member are being upholstered at a separate location. This would significantly increase the efficiency of the assembly process by allowing mechanical assembly operations to be undertaken at the first location while the great majority of the upholstering activities take place at the second location. This assembly arrangement could also reduce the overall assembly time for the seating section because upholstering of the seatback member and seat member would be performed while the side walls of the fixed seating section are being secured to the frame rails.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a modular sofa assembly which enables a seatback member and a seat member of a fixed seating section to be secured to a pair of side walls of the fixed seating section after the seatback member and seat member have been upholstered.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a modular seating assembly which is relatively inexpensive and easily securable to existing frame-like components of a fixed seating assembly without the need for special tools.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mounting apparatus for a modular seating assembly which allows a frame portion of a seat member to be quickly and easily secured to the side walls of the fixed seating section, and which also allows a frame portion of a seatback member to be quickly and easily secured to the side walls after the side walls have been secured to a pair of frame rails of the seating assembly.